Things Left Unsaid
by laughandlove
Summary: A tag for Tall Tales. Bobby Singer muses on Sam's and Dean's relationship. It seems many things can be said without actually being verbalized, and he can't help but marvel at John's boys' skill at doing just that. Candy goes to those who review!


**So yeah. I still haven't written the epilogue to The Winchester Mansion...I'm so sorry, but I'm just not inspired enough right now to write what I think is a good ending. After 14 chapters of that story, I'm starting to get a little sick of the plot. I just need some time away to write and clear my mind, and hopefully divine inspiration will come...although in that time away, I've already written a oneshot and a five-chapter fic, with no luck in that department. But hey, a girl can always hope! **

**This is my first attempt at an episode tag – after being a longtime fan, I've decided to attempt one of my own. Just don't be too harsh! Obvious spoilers for Tall Tales (the funniest episode EVER!), and possible ones for any other Season 2 episodes. I'm scared that this is going to come out incredibly boring, but it's in my head – and has been since seeing the last scene between the boys – so I had to write it anyway. Reviews would always be nice! (And nope, STILL don't own them, darnit!)**

* * *

Bobby Singer sighed as he opened the back door of a Chevrolet Impala. That had been one helluva strange job. He was torn between exhaustion, frustration, and a strange sense of amusement at what he had just witnessed – Dean, being thrown across a room by two women in bras, all the while holding a stake; Sam, very cavalierly dodging the advance of a man with a chainsaw; and the custodian with sadistic tendencies encouraged by unusual abilities sitting back and enjoying the show.

And John's boys had put on quite a spectacle.

Exhaustion came from the fact that he had spent the good part of his night tearing after some psycho with the insane power to make anything he wanted to appear out of thin air.

The frustration...well, anyone would be frustrated if they were called from their cabin by two boys, (who, damn them all to hell, had the same inexplicable control over him that they had when they were little), confronted after a long drive by inane bickering between the two, forced to hear ridiculous renditions from each brother as to what they had done thus far in respect to their case, and then asked for judgment on the situation.

The judgment was easy: the boys weren't dealing with an alien, for one, nor were they dealing with a sewer alligator or a vengeful spirit. It was a demigod. A Trickster.

Aptly named, for it had tricked two experienced hunters into turning against the other.

And the amusement? Pretty self-explanatory. The Winchester boys hadn't been so at each other's throats since before they had ever hunted.

Hunting changed the boys. Dean, especially, liked to pretend that it didn't. He messed with 'Sammy' – pulling dumb pranks that usually resulted in Sam huffing in anger, stewing for a good period of time, and then plotting payback. But never was said payback backed up with any true volition, any malevolent purpose. It was meant more as a 'get even, leave it at that' act than it was a 'make Dean pay' act.

Because both boys knew, after having seen so much death in their daily lives, that those close to you shouldn't be taken for granted.

Life was short. It should be enjoyed, but not wasted. Taken seriously, but not too seriously.

So they both felt like idiots after realizing how stupid they had both been. That much was evident to Bobby as he watched the boys walk hastily back to the car, throwing quick "thank you, Bobby's" at him and as they ran down the stairs. They were eager to leave, to put the job and their idiotic behavior behind them.

Well that, and to get out of the alleged crime scene before one more felony was added to the long list.

He knew they wouldn't acknowledge the situation; ever since the old hunter had first become acquainted with John's boys they had very purposely averted any type of emotional scene – God forbid that Dean Winchester prove to the outside world that he cared for his brother. Sam had always respected Dean's hesitation in that department, but it was obvious to any observer of the two brothers that, if given the option, Sam would very willingly act the part of the sharing, caring little brother.

So Bobby Singer, after sliding into the back seat of John's old Impala, fully expected Sam and Dean to do the same without comment. Dean would probably pump the Metallica, and Sam would take his classic 'brood' position, leaning his head against the passenger-side window.

He was surprised, then, when Sam paused before opening the door. Dean stopped as well, apparently realizing that his brother had something to say. But Sam seemed to be slightly uncomfortable in saying it.

"Look Dean, um, I just want to say that I'm uh, um..."

Dean quickly cut off the obviously fumbling Sam, as if he knew already what the younger man was planning to say and wanted to spare him coming out with it.

"Hey," he said sharply.

Sam looked across the black hood of the car, brown eyes wide and apologetic.

Knowing that he had Sam's attention, Dean continued. "Me too."

The boys stared back at each other, hints of smiles on their faces.

A stunned Bobby left his position from the interior of the car, sliding out and planning to knock some sense into the boys. They were, after all, at a crime scene. Leave it to Sam and Dean Winchester to choose such a bad time to have their chick-flick moment.

"You guys are breaking my heart," he said sarcastically. "Can we please just leave?"

Sam laughed and Dean raised his eyebrows, but there was no further comment.

They sped out of Dodge, and as they got on the road a somewhat dazed Bobby gaped as he watched the brother's interaction up front.

There wasn't much talking...no, the boys weren't ones for chatter. But there was a sense, an inherently present feeling, of peace. All the pointless, dumb drama had been settled in that moment, comprised of only a few seconds, in which they had said all they had wanted to say without really saying anything.

He must've missed something in the time they had been apart. Something big had to have happened to make Dean open up.

Or maybe Sam had just gotten to Dean, made him let out his feelings. That was a thought Bobby quickly dismissed – he doubted Sam could've made Dean express his inner feelings by playing the part of psychiatrist.

Bobby Singer didn't know what had happened, but he knew that John's boys were different people now, in some way. They had changed. And it was definitely for the better.

He continued to watch as the boys periodically glanced from one to the other, each displaying a content smile. They were communicating a myriad of things back and forth, but whatever those things were...they were left unsaid.

They didn't have to be verbalized, they were simply felt.

It seemed that things left unsaid formed the basis of the boys' relationship – and in some ways, that proved to Bobby more than anything that this bond of brothers was never going to be broken.

Any two people that could say things without talking had something special.

Bobby knew that John would be proud.

**FIN**

* * *

**Okay, so I know there was no plot...guess it wasn't a tag so much as it was a drabble – but I'm new at this! Please click that little purple button and tell me your thoughts, good or bad. Please!**


End file.
